1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to couplers used for discharging highly pure chemicals, stored in containers, to the outside and, more particularly, to a coupler for discharging chemicals which makes it possible to discharge a chemical outside a container using only a single opening (a chemical outlet port) formed in the container and, simultaneously, makes it possible to inject gas into the container to facilitate the discharge of the chemical from the container and to maintain the superior purity and cleanliness of the chemical, and which has a faulty coupling prevention function, thus fundamentally preventing faulty use of the chemical.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, chemicals, such as chemicals pertaining to semiconductors or medical supplies, chemicals for the electronics industry, reagent chemicals, chemicals for food or cosmetics, etc., are stored in containers. When it is desired to use a chemical, an appropriate amount of the chemical is discharged from such a container.
Typically, a container for a chemical has a chemical outlet port, through which the chemical is discharged outside the container, and an air inlet port, through which air for maintaining the pressure in the container at atmospheric pressure is drawn into the container to facilitate discharge of the chemical from the container. In addition, the container is provided with caps for operably closing the chemical outlet port and the air inlet port.
Therefore, when it is desired to use the chemical contained in the container, the caps are removed from the container to open the chemical outlet port and the air inlet port and, thereafter, the chemical is discharged outside the container through the chemical outlet port.
Here, in the case of chemicals, such as chemicals pertaining to semiconductors or medical supplies, the chemicals must be prevented from contacting air to eliminate the possibility of contamination, such that the high purity and cleanliness of the chemical can be maintained while it is stored in the container and even when it is discharged outside the container. However, the conventional technique is problematic in that it is difficult to achieve the above-mentioned purpose when the chemical is discharged outside the container.
Furthermore, the chemical must be discharged to a desired place, but the conventional technique has a problem in that there is a likelihood of faulty discharge and application of the chemical, attributable to a mistake made by a worker.